The present invention relates to an electrical connector for a flat cable.
Conventionally, a connector for a flat cable has pressure contact terminal fittings attached to a housing. A flat cable is attached to these pressure contact terminal fittings, by means of pressure contact. One example of this type of connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,041.
In this type of connector, pressure contact blades of the pressure contact terminal fittings are exposed at an outer face of the housing, and a holder is attached so as to cover these exposed portions. When pressure contact is to occur, the flat cable is positioned so as to correspond to the pressure contact blades and, while it is in this state, the holder is attached to the housing. At this juncture, the holder pushes the pressure contact blades into the flat cable, thereby joining the flat cable, by means of pressure contact, to the pressure contact terminal fittings.
The flat cable that has been joined by pressure contact extends outwards from the connector through a space between the housing and the holder. In conventional connectors used for flat cables, there is only one extending direction and position of the flat cables. Consequently, if the flat cable needs to be distributed in a direction differing from the direction in which it extends from the connector, a space for bending the flat cable is required outside the connector.
According to the invention there is provided an electrical connector for a flat cable and comprising a housing defining a pressure contact region, a pressure contact terminal within said region and adapted for contact with a flat cable and a cover for said region, said connector defining a pathway for said cable via said region to the exterior of said connector, wherein said connector defines a plurality of through paths for said cable, said through paths extending via said region and adapted to lead said cable from said connector along different distribution pathways.
Such a connector increases the possibilities of cable exit direction by providing through paths within the connector itself. Accordingly the path of the cable is determined by the connector, and is neither undefined nor requiring a bending space outside the connector.
The paths for the cables may be defined between the connector and cover and/or through the cover. The paths are preferably serpentine in order to avoid strain in the connection region as a result of tension in the cable.
The housing may include opposite protrusions to laterally locate a cable in said region. These protrusions preferably engage corresponding recesses of a cover in a form-locking or shaped guiding manner so as to prevent lateral movement of the cover with respect to the housing.